familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jane Walker (1755-1806)
|long_name=Jane Walker }} __TOC__'''|left]] Genealogical Keynotes The content of this page contributed by: Margie Cowan Eleanor "Ellen" COWAN b: 1774 in Washington Co, VA d: 23 Nov 1831 in Blount Co., TN m. James "Smoking Jimmy" GILLESPY b: 02 September 1772 in Gillespy's Gap, VA d: 06 January 1861 in Canonsburg, PA [Alexander COWAN (1775 - 1821)|John [ Alexander COWAN]] b: 1775 in Washington Co., VA d: 12 Oct 1821 in Dallas Co., AL m. Rosanna "Anna / Annie" GILLESPY/GILLESPIE, sister to James "Smoking Jimmy" GILLESPY, b: 07 October 1777 in VA d: 17 August 1857 in Pleasant Hill, Lowndes Co., AL Samuel ______ COWAN b: 23 Jul 1779 in Washington Co., VA d: 30 Dec 1828 in Blount Co., TN m. Ester Jane Gillespie HOUSTON b: 22 August 1792 d: 1844 Andrew COWAN b: 02 May 1782 in Washington Co., VA d: 10 Jan 1872 in Cleveland, Bradley Co., TN m.#1 Effie F______ "Hettie" HOUSTON b: 19 July 1795 d. 12 August 1850 (1st cousin to Ester Jane Gillespie Houston) m.#2 Mrs? Margaret FISHER m: 12 January 1859 in McMinn Co., TN. Robert COWAN b: 22 Jun 1784 in Washington Co., VA d: 17 Sep 1869 in Lowell, Benton Co., AR m. Elizabeth COLVILLE b: 15 April 1793 d: 26 December 1865 in Benton Co., AR Polly COWAN b: Bet. 1785 - 1798 m. ______ ______ MITCHEL Ann COWAN b: Abt. 1790 Bef. 1850? in Hickman Co., TN? m. George PEERY? William COWAN b: Abt. 1796 James Walker COWAN b: 09 Apr 1798 in TN d: 22 Jul 1870 in AR m. Catherine COLVILLE, sister to Elizabeth Colville, b: 10 November 1799 d: 07 July 1872 in Benton Co., AR David COWAN b: 1799 Table Children of Jane Walker (1755-1806) by William Cowan (1750-1809) Edit This List Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes Eleanor "Ellen" COWAN 1774 Washington Co, VA 23 Nov 1831 Blount Co., TN James GILLESPY (1772 - 1861) John Cowan (1775 - 1821) 1775 Washington Co., VA 12 Oct 1821 Dallas Co., AL Rosanna GILLESPY (1777-1857) Name sometimes given as John Alexander Cowan Samuel COWAN (1779 - 1828) 23 Jul 1779 Washington Co., VA 30 Dec 1828 Blount Co., TN Ester Jane Gillespie HOUSTON (1792-1844) Ester was b: 22 August 1792 d: 1844 Andrew COWAN 02 May 1782 Washington Co., VA 10 Jan 1872 Cleveland, Bradley Co., TN 1) Effie F. "Hettie" HOUSTON 2) Margaret FISHER (?-?) 12 January 1859 McMinn Co., TN Margaret may have been previously married. Robert COWAN b: 22 Jun 1784 Washington Co., VA 17 Sep 1869 Lowell, Benton Co., AR Elizabeth COLVILLE Elizabeth b: 15 April 1793 d: 26 December 1865 in Benton Co., AR Polly COWAN ? Mitchell b: Bet. 1785 - 1798 Ann COWAN b: Abt. 1790 Bef. 1850? Hickman Co., TN? George PEERY? William Cowan (c1796-?) Abt. 1796 James Walker COWAN (1798 - 1870) 09 Apr 1798 TN 22 Jul 1870 AR Catherine COLVILLE (1799 - 1872) spouse was sister to Elizabeth Colville, b: 10 November 1799 d: 07 July 1872 in Benton Co., AR David COWAN (1799 - ?) 1799 Family History Records References 1. White, Emma Siggins, 1902. White 1902. Genealogy of the descendants of John Walker of Wigton, Scotland, with records of a few allied families. Also war records and some fragmentary notes pertaining to the history of Virginia. 1600-1902 Links *Wigton Walker Create Page *Courtesy and Alternative Viewpoints *Wigton Walker Portal Category:Wigton Walker Administration Category:Walker (surname)